


Sides of Add:ction

by greenwhitebobo



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Drama, Drug Use, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwhitebobo/pseuds/greenwhitebobo
Summary: Manche Herausforderungen im Leben lassen sich nicht einfach weg wischen und man kann danach auch nicht einfach so weiter machen, wie zuvor. Das müssen auch Tomo und Shannon erfahren, deren langjährige Beziehung von ständigen Aufs und Abs geprägt war und nun auf eine harte Probe gestellt wird. Ein Punkt, an dem beide tief in sich gehen und ernsthaft nachdenken müssen.
Relationships: Shannon Leto/Tomo Milicevic





	1. Leave a light on

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sides of Add:ction  
> Author: FunkyChicken  
> Beta: Krokomaus  
> Rating: PG-13/Slash  
> Pairing: Tomo / Shannon  
> Summary: Manche Herausforderungen im Leben lassen sich nicht einfach weg wischen und man kann danach auch nicht einfach so weiter machen, wie zuvor. Das müssen auch Tomo und Shannon erfahren, deren langjährige Beziehung von ständigen Aufs und Abs geprägt war und nun auf eine harte Probe gestellt wird. Ein Punkt, an dem beide tief in sich gehen und ernsthaft nachdenken müssen.  
> Warning(s): Drama, Drogenmissbrauch  
> Disclaimer: Shannon und Tomo gehören sich selbst (und Vicki). Ich habe mich bemüht, viel zu rekonstruieren und recherchieren, kann aber Fehler nicht ausschließen - das fällt also unter künstlerische Freiheit. Wie immer alles erstunken und erlogen. These are the lies I have created. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, reich werde ich nur an Erfahrung. Enjoy. :)
> 
> Für Kroko xoxo

_Lately you've been searching_  
 _For a darker place to hide_  
 _That's alright_  
 _But if you carry on abusing_  
 _You'll be robbed from us_  
 _I refuse to lose another friend to drugs_  
 _(Leave a light on – Tom Walker)_  
  
  
  
Die Wellen kommen und gehen in einem ungleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Kühl schlagen sie mir um die Füße und die Knöchel, benetzen den Saum meiner abgewetzten, schwarzen Jeans. Ich lasse mich seufzend an den Strand plumpsen und grabe eine Hand tief in den feuchten Sand. Langsam lasse ich ihn durch meine Finger rieseln. Genau dieses Gefühl habe ich schon seit Monaten – als würde mir alles durch die Finger rinnen, mir entgleiten. Und je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr wird mir klar, dass mir eigentlich nur eine einzige Sache entgleitet. Viel weniger eine Sache, als eine Person. Nur leider ist das die Person, um die sich fast mein ganzes Leben drehte.  
  
  
Ich war gerade mal Anfang 20, als ich zur Band dazustieß. Ich hatte meinen Traum, Musiker zu werden, schon abgeschrieben und war drauf und dran, das ganze Zeug zu verkaufen, als der Anruf kam, dass ich zum Vorspielen kommen sollte. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie ich es geschafft habe. Von Jared war ich ziemlich eingeschüchtert und Shannon brachte mich vom ersten Moment an aus der Fassung.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis wir feststellten, wie sehr wir auf einer Wellenlänge lagen und auch nicht besonders lange, bis uns dieses Wissen zusammen in die Kiste brachte. Vor Jared konnten wir das ebenso nicht besonders lange verheimlichen. Er hieß es zwar nicht besonders gut, sagte jedoch auch nichts dagegen. Wahrscheinlich wusste er, dass er uns eh nicht davon abhalten konnte.  
Wir versteckten uns nicht, hängten es aber auch nicht an die große Glocke, sodass es irgendwie immer ein offenes Geheimnis blieb.   
  
Shannon hatte mir schon von Beginn an von seinen früheren Drogenproblemen erzählt. Und davon, dass die Musik ihm dabei geholfen hatte, von dem Zeug fern zu bleiben. Und ich war vielleicht gutgläubig, aber nicht so dumm, als dass ich mich allein auf sein Wort verlassen hätte. Aber Jared sagte das Gleiche und ihm glaubte ich. Und ich war dankbar dafür, dass es zwischen uns keine Geheimnisse gab.  
Okay. Ich war gutgläubig. Davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht weiß, wie sehr sich Jared tatsächlich über Shannons Probleme im Klaren war und wie viel Shannon vor uns verbergen konnte.  
  
Es ging auf und ab. Immer. Wie in Wellen wechselten sich die Intervalle zwischen Highs und Lows ab. Nie gab es auch nur eine Zeit, in der es mal länger einfach nur _lief_. In einem Moment war noch alles okay, im nächsten warf Shannon das alles über den Haufen und flüchtete sich wieder in die Drogen.   
Beim ersten Mal wusste ich nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte und wollte von Jared wissen, wie er es schaffte. "Man lernt, damit umzugehen. Irgendwann."   
Ich wollte nicht bloß "damit umgehen", ich wollte Shannon irgendwie helfen, aber er wies mich zurück und sagte, dass da allein durch müsse und dass er mich nicht noch mehr damit reinziehen wollte als eh schon. "Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an. Die ganze Scheiße begleitet mich schon sehr viel länger als du es tust, und bis jetzt hab ich es jawohl auch geschafft, oder nicht?"  
  
"Das geht mich sehr wohl was an. Du bist mein Partner, mein bester Kumpel! Du bist mir wichtig!"  
  
"Wenn es das ist, dann entbinde ich dich von dieser Pflicht. Du kannst gehen – jederzeit."  
  
Das war das erste von vielen Malen, die Shannon mehr oder weniger mit mir Schluss machte. Irgendwann habe ich aufgehört zu zählen.   
  
Immerhin habe ich mich nicht so schnell von ihm abwimmeln lassen, wie es ihm wahrscheinlich lieb gewesen wäre. Habe mit Jared zusammen seine Geheimverstecke geplündert - das Meiste war Koks und Pillen, ein bisschen Gras – und ihn zur Entgiftung ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen. Shannon ging in einen ambulanten Entzug und wir begannen mit der Arbeit an "A beautiful lie". Shannon brach den ambulanten Entzug ab und wir pausierten die Arbeit am Album wieder, damit Jared sich 24/7 zu Hause um Shannon kümmern konnte.  
Eines Nachts hämmerte Shannon lallend gegen meine Tür. Ich war ehrlich versucht, ihn nicht herein zu lassen, aber das schlechte Gewissen überwog schließlich doch. Er hatte sich in irgendeiner Bar voll laufen und mit dem Taxi zu mir bringen lassen, weil er verständlicherweise Angst hatte, so vor Jared zu treten.  
Es tat ihm Leid. Wirklich. Bis heute glaube ich ihm jedes verfickte Mal, dass er es ernst meinte. Nicht, dass es irgendwas geändert hätte. Er war immerhin so stark geblieben, nichts Anderes zu nehmen, aber den Alkohol konnte er nicht auch noch aufgeben. Ich konnte nicht mal was dagegen sagen, ich trank ja selber. Nicht exzessiv, zumindest nicht dauernd, aber es kam durchaus vor, dass ich über die Stränge schlug. Meistens, nein, eigentlich immer, war Shannon dabei.   
  
Shannon entschuldigte sich und sagte, dass er natürlich wollte, dass ich mich kümmerte, weil er mir wichtig war. Und dass er alles dafür tun würde, dass alles wieder so würde wie vorher. Ich glaubte ihm. Betrunkene und Kinder sagen immer die Wahrheit, oder?   
  
Wir gingen über zu unserem Business as usual, setzten die Arbeit am Album fort und sprachen nie wirklich über all das, was sich zwischen uns entwickelte. Jared beäugte uns nicht mehr ganz so kritisch wie noch am Anfang. Erst viel später sagte er mir, dass Shannon in den Zeiten, in denen ich als Special Someone an seiner Seite war, deutlich stabiler war und Jared sich deutlich weniger Sorgen machen musste.   
Rückblickend betrachtet hatte er damit sogar Recht. Zumindest anfangs war Shannon sogar so stabil, dass er gar keinen Stoff brauchte. Meine Liebe reichte ihm.  
  
  
Wir stellten das Album fertig und taten das, was wir am liebsten machten und am besten konnten: wir gingen auf Tour. Zunächst monatelang als Support für andere Bands, zwischendurch immer wieder kleine Promogigs bei Radiosendern, in Musikläden, in kleinen Clubs. Zuerst noch mit Matt und plötzlich ohne ihn.  


  
Er hatte die Eskapaden beider Leto-Brüder schon länger mitgemacht als ich und war nicht länger bereit, sie hinzunehmen. Damals war ich unglaublich sauer auf ihn, weil er die Band in dieser Situation einfach im Stich ließ. Und auf Jared, der Matt einfach so gehen ließ. Heute denke ich, dass Matts Maß einfach voll war. Und dass Jared ihn von etwas Gebrauch machen ließ, das er selber vermutlich nie haben würde: die Wahl, Shannon sich selbst und seinem Schicksal zu überlassen.

  


  
Als Band schweißte uns Matts Weggang mit Sicherheit noch mehr zusammen. Ich sah in uns so etwas wie die Drei Musketiere, die von LA aus langsam aber sicher die Welt eroberten. "A beautiful lie" hatte uns einige Awards eingebracht und mittlerweile waren wir längst kein Geheimtipp mehr. Wir tourten immer noch mit dem Album um den halben Globus, aber mit jedem Stopp bekam ich mehr das Gefühl, dass Shannon und ich uns weiter voneinander entfernten.

  
  
Wir schlugen uns immer seltener Zeit zu zweit heraus und selbst wenn wir allein im Hotelzimmer waren, wurden die Zärtlichkeiten immer weniger. Irgendwann hatte ich beinahe vergessen, wie Shannon schmeckte, wie er sich anfühlte, welche Geräusche er beim Sex machte.  
Ich wusste, dass es ihm körperlich gut ging, dass er stabil war, und suchte die Schuld für das alles daher bei mir. Gefunden habe ich sie natürlich nicht, aber zum Ende der Tour hatten wir so oft deswegen gestritten, dass wir unsere Beziehung wieder auf Pause gesetzt hatten.  
  
Was das bedeutete und mit sich brachte, erfuhr ich schließlich, als wir einen Schlussstrich unter die Tour zogen. Shannon und ich hatten wieder einen unserer typischen Streits. Was zur Folge hatte, dass ich alleine zu Verwandten nach Michigan flog, um aufzutanken und Shannon mich nicht wie vereinbart begleitete.  
Ich kehrte zwei Wochen eher als geplant zurück, als Shannon plötzlich nicht mehr auf meine Nachrichten und Anrufe reagierte. Komplette Funkstille war selbst für uns neu. Jared wich meinen Fragen aus und blieb eine Erklärung schuldig, sagte mir nur, dass ich ruhig weiter in Michigan bleiben konnte. Als ich unangekündigt vor der Haustür der Letos stand, war nur Jared da. Und er schien nicht besonders glücklich zu sein, mich zu sehen, dennoch bat er mich ins Haus.  
  
"Ich habe gerade echt keine Zeit, ich muss einiges regeln für Shannon."   
  
Ich schluckte. "Wo ist er?"  
  
"Wieder in der Klinik."  
  
"Du Arschloch! Und du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen, mir davon zu erzählen, als ich mich nach ihm erkundigt habe? Fuck!"  
  
Jared schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch, klar. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass du dir unnötig Sorgen machst."  
  
"Unnötig?! Du wolltest nicht, dass ich mir _unnötig _Sorgen mache? Ich fasse es nicht…"  
  
"Woher soll ich wissen, was bei Euch gerade Sache ist? Seid ihr…du weißt schon", er machte eine eindeutige Geste, "oder seid ihr es nicht? Und falls nein, wie eng seid ihr dann noch miteinander?" Er seufzte. "Ganz ehrlich, Tomo: ich komm' da nicht mehr mit. Ihr seid schlimmer als 'ne dämliche Teenie-Highschool-Komödie. Und ich muss es wissen – ich war in einer drin."  
  
Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Mir ging es zwischenzeitlich ja nicht anders. "Wir sind gerade nicht 'du weißt schon'. Aber bis vor kurzem haben wir trotzdem noch miteinander geschrieben. Dann ist Shannon von meiner Bildfläche verschwunden und deswegen habe ich dich nach ihm gefragt, aber du hast ja mit nichts rausgerückt. Also noch mal: wie geht es Shannon?"  
  
"Es ist unter Kontrolle. Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er hat mit den falschen Leuten gefeiert."  
  
Ich vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dafür hatte er mich bei meinen Verwandten versetzt.  
  
"Ich versuche jetzt, ihn so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Umfeld zu reißen und von diesen Leuten zu trennen."  
  
Wer diese Leute waren weiß ich bis heute nicht. Jared bestand darauf, selber Feuerwehrmann spielen und Schadensbegrenzung betreiben zu müssen. Ehrlich gesagt riss ich mich auch nicht darum und Jared hatte darin auch eindeutig schon länger Erfahrung.  
  
Jared und ich hatten Überlegungen angestellt, die Arbeit an einem neuen Album aufzunehmen und stellten Shannon mehr oder weniger vor vollendete Tatsachen, als er schließlich aus der Klinik kam. Er war gar nicht mal so unglücklich darüber und meinte, dass es ihm zumindest einen kreativen Grund gäbe, um sich am Riemen zu reißen.  
Wie immer entschuldigte er sich bei mir und wie immer knickte ich ein. Wie konnte ich auch nicht? Dieser Mann hatte einfach etwas an sich, das mich von Anfang an faszinierte und verdammt, er wusste genau, wie er mich um den kleinen Finger wickeln konnte.  
  
Doch dann kam der Lawsuit.  
  
30 Millionen fucking Dollar. Die Summe schwebte wie ein Damoklesschwert über unseren Köpfen, noch bevor wir überhaupt mit den Aufnahmen begonnen hatten. Für Jared stand ziemlich schnell fest, dass er das Album in Eigenregie aufnehmen wollte, notfalls zu Hause, wenn es sein musste.  
Ich zog quasi bei den Letos ein und wenn ich nicht dort war, stand ich auf Abruf bereit für den Fall, dass Jared einen kreativen Outbreak hatte und sofort etwas aufnehmen wollte.  
  


Es ist das Eine, an einem Album zu arbeiten, wenn ein Label involviert ist. Man hat nur so viel kreativen Spielraum, den Rest entscheidet das Label: welche Songs letztendlich auf dem Album landen, welche Songs als Single erscheinen, das Label gibt den Zeitplan vor. Für gewöhnlich kann man nicht rund um die Uhr aufnehmen, nur weil Jared "noch mal eben was Anderes ausprobieren" wollte.  
Bei "This is War" war das anders. Wir hatten die Zügel selbst in der Hand (oder Jared, vielmehr) und konnten von Anfang an so schreiben, spielen und aufnehmen, wie wir wollten. Einerseits brachte das natürlich unglaublich viel Freiraum. Andererseits ist zu viel Narrenfreiheit für einen Künstler manchmal auch nicht besonders gut. Vor allem, wenn es sich bei dem Künstler um jemanden handelt, der unglaublich perfektionistisch ist und sich oft in Kleinigkeiten verzettelt und dabei den Blick für das große Ganze verliert.

  
  
Dieses Album und der Lawsuit brachten alle Beteiligten nicht nur an ihre Grenzen, sondern mehrfach auch darüber hinaus. Nie zuvor hatte es so viele Spannungen, so viele Auseinandersetzungen und offene Streits zwischen uns gegeben. Wir alle gingen unterschiedlich mit der Situation um – also, alle bis auf Shannon, der es vorzog, sich so gut wie gar nicht damit auseinander zu setzen. Anfangs funktionierte das noch einigermaßen, aber als abzusehen war, dass sich die ganze Sache deutlich länger hinziehen würde, fiel es natürlich auch ihm schwerer, sich davon abzuschotten und er brauchte andere Mittel und Wege, um sich seine eigene Realität zu erschaffen.  


  
Dieses Mal stellte er sich dabei deutlich geschickter an. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, es so lange vor uns zu verheimlichen, obwohl wir alle fast ununterbrochen aufeinander hockten.

  
Als wir es gemerkt haben, war es natürlich schon viel zu spät und Shannon hing schon viel zu tief drinnen. Er mag vielleicht nicht der talentierteste Schauspieler sein, aber er hat uns irgendwie glaubhaft machen können, dass er so etwas wie "functioning addict" war. Er brauchte seine rosa Pillen, um es morgens irgendwie aus dem Bett zu schaffen, seine weißen, um tagsüber die Drumsticks ruhig halten zu können und das Koks, um die Nachtschichten im Studio durchzuhalten. Tatsächlich hat er in Eigenregie einen Cold Turkey versucht, nachdem wir ihm auf die Schliche gekommen waren und er sich in die Ecke gedrängt sah.  
  


Jared hat Alle von der Arbeit am Album freigestellt und nach Hause geschickt, nur ich blieb mit den beiden im Haus.  
Ich wünschte, ich wäre ebenfalls gegangen.  
Es war zum Glück kein _Trainspotting_ , auch wenn ich beinahe sowas erwartet hatte.

  
Körperlich schwankte Shannon zwischen tagelanger Müdigkeit und wahnsinniger Unruhe. Als er Letztere nicht mehr aushielt, setzte er sich viel zu früh wieder ans Schlagzeug, nur um festzustellen, dass er weder einen Takt, noch seine Sticks halten konnte.   
  
Natürlich machte er Jared und mich dafür verantwortlich. Er trat erst ein Loch in seine Bassdrum, schlug dann mit der Faust eines in die von Jared in mühseliger Kleinstarbeit verzierte Wand im Wohnzimmer, und brach schließlich schluchzend in Fötusstellung zusammen; flehte uns an, ihn nicht allein zu lassen und ihn nicht schon wieder in die Klinik zu schicken.  
Und wir taten worum er uns bat.  
Das Ganze ging so weiter, mit allen Ups und Downs, Schreien und Trennen, Heulen und Versöhnen, bis Shannon sich zumindest körperlich soweit gebessert hatte, dass er der Meinung war, die Arbeit am Album fortsetzen zu können. Das Problem war nur, dass sich Jared und Shannon in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Label auf einen neuen Deal geeinigt hatten. Und nun machte das Label Druck und wollte das Album so schnell wie möglich in die Finger bekommen. Also bissen wir die Zähne zusammen und machten weiter.  
  
Das Meiste von dem, was in der Folge passierte, ist allgemeint bekannt: die längste Tour der Bandgeschichte, verdammt, der Musikgeschichte, Mars 300, der Eintrag ins Guinness Buch. Das sind die Dinge, an die Menschen sich noch immer zurück erinnern. Was die Tour (oder vielmehr die Tortur) hinter den Kulissen mit sich brachte, ist wahrscheinlich nur den Beteiligten im Gedächtnis geblieben: Shannon, der von seinen Ärzten striktes Auftrittverbot bekam und nur per Skype bei den Shows dabei war, Jared, der beinahe seine Stimme verlor und nie wieder vollständig zurück bekam, immer wieder Streits, tagelanges Schweigen außerhalb der Bühne. Und eine Trennung, die sich diesmal wie für immer anfühlte.   
  
Shannon hatte schon während der Arbeit an "This is War" an anderen Projekten mitgewirkt. Street Drum Corps und CB7 hatten uns während verschiedener Legs der Tour als Support begleitet und Antoine machte mit Shannon nach den Konzerten regelmäßig die Clubs bei After-Show-Parties unsicher. Anfangs war ich noch ab und zu dabei, doch nach der Trennung hielt ich es für besser, mich so weit wie möglich von Shannon zurückzuziehen. Dass Antoine quasi sofort meinen Platz in Shannons Bett einnahm, überraschte mich zwar nicht wirklich, dennoch tat es deswegen nicht weniger weh.  
Jared tat sein Bestes, um mich zwischen den Shows zu bespaßen, während Shannon und Antoine weiter durch die Clubs tingelten. Den Anruf, den wir von Antoine in Chicago bekamen, werde ich nie vergessen. Shannon hatte während der After-Show-Party einen bunten Cocktail aus Pillen, Koks, noch mehr Pillen und literweise Red Bull zu sich genommen und war direkt im Anschluss in der Notaufnahme gelandet.   
  
Als Jared und ich im Krankenhaus ankamen, war Shannon schon zur Beobachtung auf Station verlegt worden. Antoine war noch immer bei ihm, allerdings nicht besonders lange – Jared feuerte ihn und CB7 mit sofortiger Wirkung von der Tour. Ich ließ die beiden Brüder zunächst allein und setzte mich in den Wartebereich. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Jared dort auftauchte. "Er will dich sehen."  
  
Ich stand auf und kippte den Rest des dünnen Automaten-Kaffees herunter. "Dann lass uns gehen."  
  
Jared schüttelte den Kopf. "Er will dich alleine sehen."  
  
"Keine Chance."  
  
Jared nahm meinen Platz im Wartebereich ein und schlug die Beine übereinander, machte keinerlei Anstalten, mit mir zu kommen.  
  
"Ich kann ihn so nicht sehen. Nicht alleine."  
  
Jared sprang auf und stand direkt vor mir, funkelte mich böse an. "Tomo, ich schwör's dir, ich prügel dich zu Shannon, wenn es sein muss. Nun geh schon!"  
  
Erschrocken wich ich zurück. Ich hatte keine Zweifel an Jareds Worten. Ich drehte mich sofort um und machte mich auf den Weg in Shannons Zimmer.  
  
  
"Hey Shanimal" Ich ließ mich schwerfällig auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett plumpsen. Shannon hing am Tropf und unter der dünnen Krankenhausdecke zeichneten sich deutlich die ausgemergelten Konturen seines Körpers ab. Wir wussten schon lange, dass er seit den Aufnahmen am Album nie aufgehört hatte, seine Pillen zu nehmen und hatten es mehr oder weniger toleriert, weil er sie auf Rezept bekam, es – wie wir dachten – unter Kontrolle schien und immer noch besser war als das Scheiß Kokain.  
  
Shannon starrte wortlos an die Decke. Soviel dazu, dass er mich unbedingt sehen wollte.   
  
"Will ich wissen, was du diesmal genommen hast oder wie viel?"  
  
"Ugh. Hör bloß auf. Die Predigt hat Jared mir gerade schon gehalten."   
  
"Oh, es kann sprechen!"   
  
Shannon drehte seinen Kopf und schaute mich an. Selbst im Halbdunkel des Krankenzimmers konnte ich erkennen, dass in seinen braunen Augen Tränen schimmerten. Fuck. Nicht doch. Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, diesmal wirklich hart zu bleiben, aber ich sah meine Selbstbeherrschung jetzt schon zum Fenster hinausfliegen. "Ich habs verkackt." Ich entgegnete nichts. "Die Tour ist vorbei, oder?"  
  
Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. "Zumindest für Antoine und seine Entourage. Den Rest kann ich nicht entscheiden."  
Tatsache war, dass wir zwei Tage Pause hatten. Bis dahin würde Shannon aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden sein und danach wollte Jared seine "Prioritäten neu sortieren", wie er es genannt hatte.  
"Hattest du das Zeug von ihm?"  
  
Shannon blieb die Antwort schuldig. "Ich will echt nicht mit dir über Antoine reden."   
  
"Und worüber dann?"  
  
"Weiß nicht. Über gar nichts." Shannon war wieder dazu übergegangen, die Decke anzustarren.   
  
Ich seufzte. "Dann geh ich besser. Das hier führt zu nichts. Du musst dich ausruhen." Die Ärtze hatten Shannon mit Medikamenten von seinem Höhenflug runter geholt und sein Herzrasen unter Kontrolle gebracht, aber sein Rausch war noch nicht vorbei. Shan war lediglich stationär aufgenommen worden, um ihn kontrolliert abklingen zu lassen. Ich stand auf, im Begriff zu gehen, doch Shannon griff nach meiner Hand und hielt mich zurück.  
  
"Nicht. Bitte!" Er schaute mich so flehend an, dass ich sogleich wieder auf den Stuhl zurück sank. Shannon schien es jedoch nicht gut bekommen zu sein, seinen Kopf so schnell vom Kissen zu heben, denn bereits im nächsten Moment hing er kotzend über der Bettkante. Ich griff nach einer Schale, die auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett stand und fing das Meiste auf, strich Shannon dabei über den Rücken.   
  
"Soll ich eine Schwester rufen?"  
  
Erschöpft sank Shannon in die Kissen zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es geht schon wieder. Ich bleib aber wohl besser genau so liegen."  
  
Nachdem ich ihm einen Schluck Wasser eingeflößt und die Sauerei ein wenig bereinigt hatte, schickte ich Jared zurück ins Hotel. Die ganze restliche Nacht wich ich nicht von Shannon Seite. Als die Schwester am nächsten Morgen das erste Mal nach ihm sah, hielten wir einander an den Händen.  
  
Sie lächelte milde. "Sind Sie Tomo?"  
  
Ich blinzelte und reckte meinen steifen Nacken. "Mhm. Woher wissen Sie das?"  
  
"Ich habe ihn letzte Nacht aus der Notaufnahme auf Station geholt. Er hat die ganze Zeit nach Ihnen gefragt."  
  
Ich erwiderte nichts und blickte nur auf den noch immer schlafenden Drummer. Shannon hatte mich noch immer am Haken.   
  
  
Die nächste Show war diejenige, die Shannon nur per Skype verfolgen konnte, weil er noch nicht wieder so weit war, um mit uns auf der Bühne zu stehen.   
Aber mit Antoine, der nunmehr aus Shannons Umfeld verschwunden war, waren die Umstände weg, die Shannons psychische Abhängigkeit befeuert hätten.  
Also tourten wir weiter.  
  
  
Shannon und ich taten, was wir immer taten: wir versöhnten uns und diesmal blieb es dabei. Wir drückten den Reset-Button und setzten unsere Beziehung so gut es ging auf Werkseinstellung zurück.  
Jared war nach dem Ende der Tour auf Urlaub in Indien und wir hatten das Haus der Letos für uns alleine. Mir war es wichtig, für das weitere Zusammensein ein paar Grundregeln aufzustellen und so führten Shannon und ich eines Nachts nach dem Sex das wahrscheinlich aufrichtigste Gespräch jemals. Nackt, am offenen Fenster und eine Zigarette nach der anderen rauchend.  
Ich sagte ihm, dass dies das letzte Mal, der letzte Versuch sein würde, sein Leben und das mit uns irgendwie auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Und ich meinte es sogar so. Ich hatte einfach nichts mehr in mir übrig, was ich noch in Shannons Rehabilitation stecken konnte. Ich sagte, dass mit den harten Drogen Schluss sein müsse und auch, dass er versuchen müsse, das mit den Pillen irgendwie in den Griff zu kriegen, ansonsten wäre ich weg. Over an out, für immer.   
Und Shannon stimmte zu.  
  
Und nicht nur das: er hielt sich auch daran. Wir nahmen "Love, lust faith + dreams" auf und gingen erneut auf Tour. Shannon hatte seinen Therapeuten via Skype immer für Sessions dabei, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass es schwierig wurde und wir hielten die Wellen, die Aufs und Abs, einigermaßen flach.  
  
Es war so ernst, wie es eben sein konnte, wenn man nie offen zu unser Beziehung stehen konnte. Nur war das eine von Shannons Bedingungen gewesen und diese hatte ich akzeptiert. Wir waren uns näher als je zuvor und Shannon sagte mir, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl hatte, alles im Griff zu haben und auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein. Auch die Pillen waren mittlerweile verschwunden.  
An sein altes Leben wollte er einen Haken machen, damit abschließen. Er brauchte nichts mehr, keine Erlösung, kein Heilmittel. Er musste nur noch etwas loswerden.  
  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass einer von Shannons Songs auf einem Album landete. Aber das erste Mal, dass er sich auch zu Wort meldete und sich vors Mikro traute. Es war etwas ganz Besonderes, "Remedy" mit ihm aufzunehmen und ich bekomme noch immer Gänsehaut, wenn ich daran zurückdenke – oder wenn ich den Song höre.  
  
Alles lief gut. Wirklich.  
  
Zumindest solange, bis wir mir "America" auf Tour gingen. Die ersten Shows waren etwas holprig, aber für gewöhnlich dauerte es immer etwas, bis man sich mit dem neuen Material so weit eingespielt hatte, dass es wirklich gut ist. Was genau Shannon dazu bewogen hatte, nach der zweiten Show in Paris einfach abzutauchen, sein Handy auszuschalten und offenbar im Nachtleben zu verschwinden, wissen wir bis heute nicht. Als er gegen Morgen wieder im Hotel auftauchte, war er vollkommen high und sich keiner Schuld bewusst.  
  
Ich war komplett vor den Kopf gestoßen, verfrachtete ihn ins Bett und suchte Jareds Zimmer auf. Er hatte in Sorge um Shannon ebenso wie ich kein Auge zugetan und war vollkommen gerädert. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an vieles aus unserem Gespräch, aber einige seiner Worte klingen bis heute nach: "Du musst ihn verlassen. Du musst dich an deine Worte halten, oder du schaffst den Absprung gar nicht mehr und Shannon zieht dich mit runter."  
  
"Was ist mit dir?"  
  
Jared lachte freudlos auf. "Ich habe keine Wahl. In meinem Universum gibt es keinen Ort ohne Shannon."  
  
Ich seufzte, weil ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Die beiden waren nicht einfach nur Brüder – das Band, das die beiden vereinte, war so unglaublich viel stärker als alles andere, was ich je erlebt hatte. Es hielt sie einerseits durch dick und dünn zusammen – andererseits hielt es sie aber auch an den anderen gefesselt.   
  
Und so kehrte ich in Shannons und mein Zimmer zurück, packte meinen Kram zusammen und ließ die Tour hinter mir. Zumindest solange, bis Shannon sich wieder gefangen hatte und ich wusste, wie ich als Teil der Band weitermachen konnte.  
  
  
Was mich zurück an den Strand bringt. Mittlerweile ist mir klar geworden, dass es für mich kein Zurück in die Band gibt. In Jareds Universum gibt es keinen Ort ohne Shannon, aber in meinem Universum ist er ein schwarzes Loch, das sich einfach immer weiter ausbreitet. Und ich weiß, dass es mich vollends verschlingen wird, wenn ich wieder zurück gehe und so weiter mache, als wäre nichts geschehen. Shannon und ich waren noch nie gut darin, einfach nur Bandkollegen zu sein, egal wie oft wir es auch versucht haben.   
  
Jared weiß über meine Entscheidung, die Band zu verlassen, schon Bescheid. Er wird es heute seinem Bruder mitteilen und morgen erfährt es der Rest der Welt von mir. Ich weiß nicht, wie Shannon darauf reagieren wird und ob wir danach überhaupt noch in Kontakt bleiben. In den letzten Monaten lief der eher auf Sparflamme.  
  
Ich liebe ihn immer noch mit jeder Faser meines Herzens, werde es wahrscheinlich immer tun. Aber gerade deswegen muss es sein.  
  
Ich springe von Shannons Haken.  
  
Ich werde meine Tür nicht verschließen, aber ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass er sie immer wieder niederreißt.  
Vielleicht schaffen wir es irgendwann mal, als Freunde wieder neu anzuknüpfen.  
Bis dahin versuche ich zu heilen und hoffe, dass wir einander nicht komplett ausschließen.  
  
  
 _I will leave the light on._


	2. The Truth

_I wasted all of these days and nights  
Trying to chase all these empty highs  
But I had go through my worst so  
I know that I just needed you  
(James Blunt – The Truth)_  
  
  
  
Große Lebensereignisse werfen häufig ihre Schatten weit voraus und zwingen zum Nachdenken und Reflektieren: Geburten. Todesfälle. Hochzeiten. Scheidungen. Und bei dem einen oder anderen reicht dazu auch ein runder Geburtstag. Zumindest bei mir.

  
  


Gefühlt verkrieche ich mich alle 10 Jahre so gut es eben geht, lasse viele Dinge Revue passieren. Was war los, was war gut und was schlecht, was habe ich erreicht und was liegt noch vor mir? Die Antworten auf den letzten Punkt fallen jedes Mal etwas spärlicher aus. Die Antworten darauf, was schlecht war, sind dafür dieses Mal so zahlreich, dass ich Probleme hatte, sie alle zu greifen.  
Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich deswegen diesmal auch schon eher verkrochen; weil ich natürlich ahnte, was da auf mich zukommt. Und natürlich, weil der Geburtstag noch etwas besonderer ist als sonst. Fünfzig. Fünf fucking Null. Ein halbes Jahrhundert. Fuck.

  
  
Als ich vor meinem 21. Geburtstag (der erschien mir dann doch etwas spannender als der 20.) das erste Mal hingesetzt und mit mir selber Tabula Rasa gemacht habe, war ich mir sicher, dass ich nicht mal die Dreißig erleben würde. Und an meinem dreißigsten die Vierzig.  
  
Ich würde mich wirklich wahnsinnig gerne hinstellen und behaupten können, dass sich gewisse Dinge seit dem 21. Geburtstag geändert haben, aber das wäre natürlich gelogen. Es gibt leider auch nicht so wahnsinnig viel, was sich beschönigen ließe. Mit Anfang Zwanzig war ich ein Crack-Junkie, brach in Häuser ein, klaute Autos und Motorräder und Gott weiß was noch alles, um mit dem Geld an Stoff zu kommen. Jared war anfangs noch dabei, hat den Absprung aber Gott sei Dank geschafft und ging aufs College, während ich immer tiefer in die Sache rein rutschte.   
  
Während Jared in Kalifornien den Vertrag für seine erste größere Rolle in "My so called life" unterschrieb, hatte ich das erste Mal einen ernsthaften Versuch unternommen, von dem Zeug loszukommen und war im Entzug. Als ich raus kam, machte ich mich ebenfalls auf den Weg in den Westen, um bei ihm zu sein und ein anderes Leben anzufangen.  
  
Er besorgte mir ein paar Gastauftritte in der Serie und die Dinge liefen langsam aber sicher besser. An der Westküste war Crack lange nicht so verbreitet wie in den Straßen von Washington D. C. und New York und so fiel es mir nicht schwer, davon fern zu bleiben. Allerdings waren dort andere Substanzen beliebter und es dauerte nicht lange, bis es auf den Parties nicht mehr nur beim Gras blieb, sondern Koks und Ecstasy die Runde machten. Und ich machte mit.  
  
Es war nicht das gleiche Gefühl wie beim Crack. Die Wirkung war eine ganz andere und nicht wirklich das, was ich mir davon erhofft hatte, obwohl ich förmlich spüren konnte, wie das Koks die alten Rezeptoren in meinem Gehirn wieder wach kitzelte. Also blieb ich beim Gras. Zumindest meistens.  


  
  
Jared und ich hatten schon in der Kindheit zusammen Musik gemacht, falls man den Krach auf Töpfen, Pfannen, ungestimmten Klavieren und Gitarren, bei denen Saiten fehlten, als solche bezeichnen konnte. Diesmal hatten wir aber das Gefühl, dass es definitiv etwas war, das wir beide weiter verfolgen und unbedingt ausweiten wollten.

  
  


Es lief ganz vielversprechend; ich hatte endlich so etwas wie einen Sinn in meinem Leben und Jared hatte etwas, wo er sich abseits des Hollywood-Rummels, der langsam aber sicher über ihn hereinbrach, austoben konnte.  
Das Austoben wurde ernster und wir beschlossen, die Songs, die wir im Laufe der Zeit geschrieben hatten, auch aufzunehmen. Wir mieteten einen Van und spielten die ersten kleinen Gigs in und rund um LA. Es war fantastisch. Alles ergab auf einmal einen Sinn und wir waren auf der Suche nach einem Plattenvertrag. Allerdings stellte sich Jareds Hollywood-Rummel dabei als eher hinderlich heraus: es dauerte ewig, bis wir ein Label gefunden hatten, das uns signen wollte und dann noch einmal fast so lange, bis aus unserem Geschrabbel eine aufnahmetaugliche Scheibe wurde.

  
  
Nachdem unser Selftitled Album erschienen war, sprangen wir direkt wieder in den Tourbus. Matt blieb danach bei der Band, aber für Solon und Kevin musste Ersatz her. Und da kam dieser unglaublich lebenslustige Kroate ins Spiel und stellte mein Leben komplett auf den Kopf.  
  


Tomo faszinierte mich. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich in seinem Alter war – und er war das komplette Gegenteil davon. Er wusste genau, was er wollte und was er konnte, als er bei uns vorspielte.  
Ich gebe es ja zu: ich hatte mich vom ersten Augenblick an Hals über Kopf in Tomo verknallt. Vielleicht habe ich ihn daher vor Jared gegen die anderen Bewerber vehement verteidigt, obwohl er sie ohnehin um Längen ausgestochen hatte.

  
  
Es war von Anfang an turbulent zwischen uns, um es mal vorsichtig zu formulieren. Wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb und ergänzten uns prima. Es war nach einem Abend bei Tomo, mit Videospielen und eindeutig zu viel Gras, als wir uns zum ersten Mal küssten und im Anschluss daran direkt in der Kiste landeten. Bis heute hasse ich mich dafür, dass ich dabei nicht nüchtern und klar im Kopf war. Andererseits ist es wahrscheinlich bezeichnend für unsere ganze Beziehung.   
  
Vom Gras kamen wir jedenfalls schnell zu der Frage, ob schon mal härtere Drogen Thema für uns gewesen waren und ich zögerte keine Sekunde, Tomo alles zu erzählen. Normalerweise hielt ich mich damit ziemlich bedeckt, zumindest bei Menschen, die ich noch nicht sehr lange kannte. Aber er lief nicht sofort davon, hielt mir keine Moralpredigt oder meinte, mich mit gut gemeinten Ratschlägen überschütten zu müssen, daher wusste ich meine Geschichte bei ihm gut aufgehoben. Das Einzige, was er wissen wollte, war ob ich immer noch irgendwas von dem Zeug nahm.   
  
"Nein, tue ich nicht." Das war nicht wahr, aber es war auch nicht wirklich gelogen. Früher hatte ich exzessiv Crack geraucht, nun waren es bestenfalls mal eine Pille oder eine Line auf Parties. Das war was Anderes. Und dennoch bin ich natürlich nicht stolz darauf, nicht vollkommen ehrlich zu Tomo gewesen zu sein. "Die Musik hilft mir. So habe ich etwas, worauf ich mich fokussieren und wobei ich meine Emotionen raus lassen kann." Zumindest das stimmte. Für mich gab es einfach nichts Besseres, als mich an meinen Drums auszupowern.  
  
Ich weiß, dass er im Anschluss Jared gefragt hat, ob ich ihm die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte und ich weiß auch, dass Jared das bestätigt hat. Jay hat das nicht getan, um mich irgendwie zu decken – er wusste es tatsächlich selber nicht besser.   
  
Wir hatten mittlerweile mehr als genug Material für ein weiteres Album, tourten aber immer noch die meiste Zeit zwischen Jareds Filmdrehs. Einen Teil der Songs spielte er sogar an Filmsets ein. Mir hingegen fehlte eine feste Struktur, entweder ein Tourplan oder ein festes Timetable, an das wir uns bei Studioaufnahmen hätten halten müssen, und so geriet mein kleines Leben, das ich mir so mühselig aufgebaut hatte, langsam aber sicher ins Wanken.  
  
Ich spielte mit ein paar Freunden vor mich hin, die mich wieder anderen Freunden vorstellten, die mir seltsame Fragen über mich und Tomo stellten. Ich sah mich in die Ecke gedrängt und ging auf Abstand – nur leider nicht zu den Leuten, sondern zu Tomo. Ich hing zu viel mit falschen Freunden auf den falschen Parties rum und verlor vollkommen die Kontrolle. Tomo war mit der Situation vollends überfordert und als Jared vom Dreh zurück kam, fand er nur noch einen großen Trümmerhaufen vor.   
  


Ich ließ wie immer zu, dass mein kleiner Bruder sich um mich kümmerte. Nicht aber, dass Tomo das ebenfalls tat. Bei Jared war das was Anderes. Für ihn war das alles nich neu, er kannte die Situation bereits und vor allem konnte er einigermaßen damit umgehen.  
Aber immer wieder in Tomos hilfloses Gesicht blicken zu müssen, machte mich fertig. Ich kann ihm den Versuch nicht verübeln, aber es zog mich einfach nur noch mehr runter, also tat ich das Einzige, was mir in dem Moment logisch erschien: ich setzte ihn an die Luft.

  
  
Das wars. Unser kleines, intimes Intermezzo war aus und vorbei, dessen war ich mir sicher. Aber Tomo wäre ja nicht Tomo, wenn er sich so einfach hätte abwimmeln lassen. Damals hab ich ihn dafür gehasst. Heute liebe ich ihn umso mehr dafür, dass er es auf sich genommen hat, mit Jared das zu tun, was nötig war, auch mit der Aussicht, nichts von mir dafür zurück zu bekommen außer Zynismus und Zurückweisung.   
  
Nachdem wir meinetwegen die Arbeit an "A beautiful lie" unterbrechen mussten, hatte selbst ich von mir genug. Ich wusste nicht mehr wohin mit mir. Jared bemutterte mich über alle Maßen zu Hause und ging mir damit gehörig auf den Sack. Als er für einen Interviewtermin einen Abend länger wegblieb, nutzte ich die Gunst der Stunde, um meinen ganzen Frust endlich in einer Lake voll Wodka zu ertränken. Zumindest das wollte ich mir nicht auch noch nehmen lassen, obwohl ich nichts Anderes konsumieren wollte. Immerhin hatte mich das erst in meine Scheiß-Situation gebracht.   
  
Als ich betrunken wie eine Trauergemeinde bei Tomo aufschlug, dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis er die Tür öffnete. Das hatte ich wahrscheinlich verdient. Bis heute wundere ich mich darüber, dass ich in der Nacht keinen Filmriss hatte. Im Gegenteil: ich erinnere mich an so gut wie jedes Wort.  
  
"Kann ich bei dir pennen? Ich kann so nicht nach Hause. Da ist Jared."  
  
Tomo schürzte die Lippen. "Der sollte dich tatsächlich lieber nicht so sehen. Komm rein." Er gab die Tür frei und ich schlurfte schnurstracks durch ins Wohnzimmer, um mich aufs Sofa fallen zu lassen. Tomo folgte kurz darauf, mit einem großen Glas Wasser in der Hand. "Hier."  
  
"Komm schon. Hast du nichts Anderes?"  
  
"Ich glaube, du hattest schon genug Anderes, meinst du nicht?"  
  
Ich nahm das Glas an mich und trank einen großen Schluck. "Es tut mir Leid."  
  
Tomo zuckte mit den Achseln. "Schon okay, ich hab noch nicht geschlafen."  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine...alles. Du hast dich um mich gekümmert, als ich es am wenigsten verdient hatte und ich hab dich dafür auch noch von mir gestoßen."  
  
Tomo schluckte. "Na ja, ich hab mittlerweile ja damit aufgehört, also bewerten wir das nicht zu hoch."  
  
"Ich will aber nicht, dass du damit aufhörst. Ich will, dass du dich weiter kümmerst, ich will, dass ich dir wichtig bin."  
Tomo senkte den Blick. "Ich will, dass ich mich nicht mehr um dich kümmern muss", seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.   
  
Ich schluckte hart und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das will ich dir nicht versprechen. Und ich kann verstehen, wenn du das deswegen nicht kannst."  
  
Tomo nahm meine Hand. "Ich wusste ziemlich schnell, worauf ich mich bei dir einlasse, Shannon Leto. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir gefällt oder dass ich es leichtfertig hinnehme. Aber es gehört zu dir. Und ich will dich so wie du bist."  
Ehe ich etwas entgegnen konnte, waren seine dunklen Augen direkt vor mir, machten mich schwindelig. Ich schloss die Augen und spürte Tomos warme Lippen direkt auf meinen, konnte gar nicht anders, als den Kuss zu erwidern. Wieder geistig umnebelt. Wieder nicht nüchtern.  
  


Wir stellten das Album fertig und gingen monatelang auf Tour. Es war super. Na ja, so super wie ein Leben im Tourbus und im Flugzeug und in Hotelbetten eben sein kann, aber ich liebte es. Wir alle wussten, warum sich immer weitere kleine Gigs aneinander reihten und immer noch weitere Tourtermine hinzukamen: der genauestens getaktete Touralltag hielt mich in Schach.  
Matt und Jared gerieten schließlich so schlimm aneinander, als Jared noch weitere Termine einschieben wollte, dass Matt die Reißleine zog und ausstieg. Ich habe den Streit damals zufällig mitbekommen, weil ich vor Jareds Hotelzimmertür stand. Matt sagte, dass er nicht länger für einen "blöden Junkie sein ganzes soziales Umfeld und Privatleben" aufgeben wollte. Mich wunderte fast ein bisschen, dass Jared ihm nicht sofort eine verpasst hat. Er schrie Matt bloß an, dass er gefälligst seine Sachen packen und am besten für immer aus Jareds Sichtfeld verschwinden sollte.  
Ich habe Jared nie erzählt, dass ich von dem Streit wusste. Auch Tomo hat den Grund für Matts Ausstieg nie wirklich erfahren. Wir hielten alle den Mund, sprachen nie über das offensichtliche Thema, das uns beherrschte und setzten die Tour fort.

  
  
Danach war es schlichtweg nicht mehr dasselbe, zumindest nicht für mich. Ich merkte, wie ich mich von meiner Schuld an Matts Weggang immer weiter runter ziehen ließ und zog mich mehr und mehr zurück. Die Sache zwischen Tomo und mir wurde zu einer weiteren Belastung. Es fiel uns zunehmend schwerer, das alles für uns zu behalten und vor den Fans und vor der Welt zu verstecken. Um die Gerüchte nicht noch weiter zu befeuern, schottete ich mich also auch noch von dem Menschen ab, der mir am meisten bedeutete und der mir in schlechten Zeiten immer mit Rat und Tat und einer Schulter zum Anlehnen zur Seite stand.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie oft wir uns über unsere Beziehung gestritten haben. Schon alleine beim Wort Beziehung sah ich rot. Mehr als einmal habe ich gesagt, dass wir die "Sache" jederzeit beenden konnten. Taten wir beide tatsächlich auch mehrfach, allerdings nie für sehr lange. Einer von uns beiden knickte doch immer wieder ein. Wir waren das Musterbeispiel für nicht mit, aber auch nicht ohne einander können.  
  
Selbst wenn wir ganz alleine waren, bekannte ich mich niemals vollkommen zu Tomo. Das ist wahrscheinlich das, was ich mir in knapp 15 Jahren Freundschaft und On-Off-Beziehung am meisten anzukreiden habe und was mich noch heute total fertig macht. Ich habe ihm viel zu selten gesagt, dass ich ihn liebte.  
  
  
Nachdem wir die Tour schließlich beendet hatten, machte Tomo Urlaub bei seinen Verwandten. Eigentlich hatte ich mit ihm fahren wollen, aber da wir uns gerade mal wieder in einer Off-Phase befanden, bin ich abgesprungen. Außerdem hätte es einen vollkommen falschen Eindruck und unserer Beziehung eine Ernsthaftigkeit vermittelt, die ich definitiv nicht bereit war, einzugestehen.  
Es kam wie es bei mir nunmal immer kommen musste: ich schlug mir wieder mit den falschen Leuten die Nächte um die Ohren und fand mich – Jared sei Dank – irgendwann in einer Entzugsklinik wieder, diesmal allerdings stationär. Als ich wieder draußen war, hatten Jared und Tomo bereits alle Hebel für ein neues Album in Bewegung gesetzt und mir sollte es nur recht sein. Mein verkorkstes Leben schrie geradezu nach festen Strukturen.  
  
  


Was soll ich sagen. Kündigung des Vertrags mit EMI. Der Scheiß-Lawsuit. Die Aufnahme des Albums in Eigenregie bei uns zu Hause. Von festen Strukturen waren wir soweit entfernt wie die Erde vom fucking Mars.  
Tomo zog mehr oder weniger bei uns ein und zumindest das tat mir gut. Seine Nähe, seine Zuwendung, seine Liebe hatten mir gefehlt und natürlich kamen wir über die Arbeit auch wieder zusammen, nur diesmal reichte das alleine leider nicht.  


  


Mit dem Ende des Entzugs hatte ich von meinem Therapeuten nicht nur die Diagnose Bipolare Störung gestellt, sondern auch zwei verschiedene Medikamente gegen meine beiden größten Probleme verschrieben bekommen, die nur leider unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten: je nachdem, in welcher Phase ich mich gerade bewegte, hatte ich entweder Probleme mich überhaupt zu etwas aufzuraffen oder war so überdreht, dass ich kaum runterkommen konnte. Ich bekam die Medikamente mit dem Hinweis, sie bestenfalls nur der jeweiligen Phase entsprechend, maßvoll, auf Tour oder ohne Kontakt zu einem Psychologen einzunehmen und ansonsten therapeutisch gegenzusteuern.  
Während der Aufnahmen zu "This is War" nahm ich beide. Und zwar täglich.

  
  


Von der Diagnose hatte ich niemandem etwas erzählt; das war etwas, das ich mit mir alleine ausmachen wollte. Den Fehler darin sehe ich mittlerweile natürlich selber, aber damals hielt ich das für die beste Idee. Den Lawsuit so gut es ging irgendwie auszublenden, ebenfalls. Während Tomo und Jared auf ihre kleinen Nachtwanderungen gingen, um die Köpfe frei zu pusten, jammte ich mit den Jungs von Street Drum Corps und machte die hiesige Clubszene unsicher. Und mal wieder führte eins zum anderen.  
Als Tomo und Jared dahinter kamen, steckte ich schon mitten in einem Strudel aus Uppers, Downers und der gelegentlichen Line in einem Club.

  
  


Das Kokain war dabei nicht mal das Schlimmste, zumindest nicht, was den Entzug anging. Es machte mich irre sauer, dass ich es nicht mehr nehmen konnte oder sollte oder durfte, aber abgesehen von dieser Reizbarkeit, ging es eigentlich.  
Die Tabletten waren viel schlimmer. Die Antidepressiva brachten mich morgens aus dem Bett, die Neuroleptika hielten die Manie in Schach und mich dadurch ruhig. Um aus diesem Teufelskreis heraus zu kommen, habe ich wochenlang um mich geschlagen und getreten, geheult, geschrien, gefleht und geflucht, bis ich zumindest wieder so weit war, dass ich meine Drumsticks einigermaßen halten konnte.  
Als mahnende Erinnerung an diese Episode wird für alle Zeit "L490" dienen. Das Dröhnen der Klangschale, die musikalische Linderung der Gitarrenklänge, das Gebet der Buddhistischen Mönche am Ende. 4:26 Minuten, oder eben auch 4 Wochen und 26 Tage, bis ich endlich wieder an meinem Schlagzeug saß.

  
  
  
Die anschließende Tour war schlichtweg ein kompletter Clusterfuck. Bis heute fällt es mir schwer, dieser jahrelangen Schinderei etwas Gutes abzugewinnen. Jaja, ich weiß, die Shows waren toll, die Fans waren klasse, wir haben etwas Besonderes erschaffen und das will ich auch eigentlich gar nicht kleinreden. Aber hinter den Kulissen ist einfach so viel Scheiße passiert, dass es mir schwer fällt, die ganzen positiven Dinge wertzuschätzen.  


Ich weiß nicht mal mehr genau, wann und wo die Abwärtsspirale dieses Mal anfing. Sie war jedenfalls schon in vollem Gange, als Tomo und ich einen Streit hatten, in dessen Verlauf er mir mehr oder weniger eine Affäre mit Antoine unterstellte, der uns mit seiner Band auf der Tour begleitete. Wir trennten uns – mal wieder – und von da an ging es eigentlich steil bergab.  
Antoine und ich zogen weiter mit unseren After-Show-Parties durch die Clubs, und da Tomo uns sowieso schon eine Affäre unterstellt hatte und ich den Kroaten irgendwie aus meinem System kriegen musste, fingen wir tatsächlich eine an. Wenn auch keine ernste. Es war nur Sex und Party, aber es half mir zumindest, zu vergessen. Tomo und Jared verbrachten viel Zeit damit, neue Songs zu schreiben und ich damit, den beiden abseits von der Bühne so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen, da sie sich offenbar gegen mich verschworen hatten.

  
  


Meinen Tiefpunkt hatte ich definitiv, als ich nach einer unserer After-Show-Parties in der Notaufnahme zu mir kam. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht mal, was ich genommen hatte. Irgendjemand hatte uns die Pillen angedreht und Antoine hat eine geschmissen, also habe ich gleichgezogen. Von da an bis zur Notaufnahme ist ein Blackout. Nichts, woran ich mich auch nur im geringsten erinnern könnte, obwohl ich laut Aussage der Ärzte zu keinem Zeitpunkt ohne Bewusstsein war.  
Als ich nun jedoch langsam wieder zu mir kam, zitterte ich am ganzen Körper, schwitzte wie ein Schwein und hatte Herzrasen. Ich sah Antoine das letzte Mal, als er vor der Tür des Behandlungsraums wartete, bevor man mir ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel verabreichte. Als ich das nächste Mal in meinem Krankenzimmer zu mir kam, hatte Jared ihn bereits gefeuert.

  
  
"Du Scheißkerl! Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was du da gemacht hast?"  
  
Ich schwieg und starrte an die Decke. Vielleicht konnte ich mich ja auch einfach wieder schlafend stellen?  
  
"Komm schon, Shan. Sieh mich an."  
  
Ich folgte Jareds Bitte und dreht den Kopf, sagte aber weiterhin nichts. Diese eine Falte, die er zwischen den Augenbrauen auf der Stirn hat, war da und sie war verdammt tief. Seine Augen jedoch waren ruhig und klar. Er war nicht wütend, er war besorgt. "Es tut mir Leid."  
  
Jared nickte. "Ich weiß. Tut es immer. Und ich glaube es dir sogar", er seufzte. "Es ändert nur nichts. Du gehst doch immer wieder los und haust in die gleiche scheiß Kerbe rein. Und ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was diesmal noch alles hätte passieren können."  
  
Ich rollte mit den Augen. "Es ist aber doch nichts weiter passiert."  
  
"Du glaubst nicht, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben, nachdem wir den Anruf bekommen haben. Wir sind so schnell wie möglich hergekommen und du zeigst nicht mal das kleinste Bisschen Einsicht?"  
  
" _Wir?_"  
  
"Tomo ist mit mir hier."  
  
Na toll. Auch das noch. Ich schluckte hart, meine Kehle war staubtrocken. "Ich will ihn sehen. Alleine."   
  
Jared seufzte schwer und war sichtlich versucht, etwas zu erwidern, aber er ließ es bleiben. Er kannte mich eben doch gut genug um zu wissen, dass es ohnehin auf taube Ohren fallen würde.  
  
  
Ich hatte mich irgendwann von dem Gedanken verabschiedet, dass wir diese Tour jemals beenden würden und sah uns schon runzelig wie die Rolling Stones die Bühnen dieser Welt bespielen, jeden Tag an einem anderen Ort aufwachen, bis man irgendwann vergessen hatte, wer man war.   
  


Als wir irgendwann endlich wieder durchatmen konnten und ich jeden Tag in meinem Bett in Los Angeles mit Tomo an meiner Seite aufwachen konnte, brachten wir beide endlich all das zur Sprache, was in den Monaten, Jahren vorher stets unter den Teppich gekehrt worden war. Und ich erzählte ihm endlich von der Bipolaren Störung. Und nur ihm. Jared wusste von der Diagnose immer noch nichts. Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich die Pillen noch immer verschrieben bekam, auch wenn ich sie nicht mehr so unkontrolliert und exzessiv schluckte wie noch zu Anfang.  
Ich wusste, dass Tomo Recht hatte, als er sagte, dass dies wahrscheinlich mein letzter Versuch war. Definitiv war es aber mein letzter Versuch mit ihm an meiner Seite. Ich wusste, dass er es ernst meinte, als er sagte, dass er mich auf der Stelle verlassen würde, sollte ich noch einmal rückfällig werden oder mit den Pillen über die Stränge schlagen. Ich wusste nur nicht, ob er es auch tatsächlich würde durchziehen können.  
Deswegen fasste ich in dieser Nacht einen Entschluss: ich würde ihn gehen lassen. Nicht nur das, ich würde ihn dazu ermutigen zu gehen, falls er es aus eigener Kraft nicht schaffen würde. Ich würde ihn nicht bitten zu bleiben oder anflehen, zu mir zurück zu kommen. Aber ich würde es auch gar nicht erst so weit kommen lassen.

  
  
  
Ich ging wieder regelmäßig zur Therapie, was bewirkte, dass ich die Pillen tatsächlich irgendwann so gut wie gar nicht mehr brauchte. Unterwegs hatte ich meinen Psycho-Doc via Skype oder Facetime dabei. Vor allem hatte ich aber nach Jahrzehnten des Suchens und der Rastlosigkeit endlich das Gefühl, im Leben angekommen zu sein. Ich hatte einen Mann an meiner Seite, der mit mir durch dick und dünn gegangen war und den ich von ganzem Herzen liebte. Auch wenn ich an der eigens von mir aufgestellten Forderung, unsere Beziehung auf jeden Fall weiter unter Verschluss zu halten, selber zu knabbern hatte. Die Öffentlichkeit war für mich keine Alternative.  
  


"Convergence" war mir schon im Kopf herum geschwirrt, als wir "This is War" aufgenommen hatten, aber es war definitiv nicht der passende Song gewesen für das Album oder für die Situation, in der ich mich damals befand. Auf "Love, Lust, Faith + Dreams" war er deutlich besser aufgehoben. Das Album entstand in einer Phase, in der Tomos und meine Beziehung sich endlich mal auf einem Level eingependelt hatte. Sie war ruhiger, eingängiger und entspannter geworden.  
Als ich Jared und Tomo schließlich eine Rohfassung von "Remedy" vorstellte, fielen die beiden geradezu aus allen Wolken. Ich hatte schon länger hinter verschlossenen Türen an dem Song herum geschrieben und gefeilt, aber irgendwie war bisher der richtige Zeitpunkt für ihn noch nicht gekommen. Es war Jared, der als erster seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. "Wie kommt's, dass du dich auf einmal zu Wort meldest?"

  
  
Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich schätze, ich hatte bisher einfach noch nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden, um das auszudrücken, was ich zu sagen hatte."  
  
Diesen Song zusammen mit Tomo einzuspielen, hatte schon fast etwas von Meta-Ebene. Jahrzehntelang hatte mich die Flucht vor meinen Dämonen in Alkohol, Drogen und Tabletten getrieben und nun stand das einzige Mittel, das mir jemals wirklich Abhilfe verschafft hatte, neben mir im Studio.  
  
Es lief alles so rund, dass ich die Schwelle nicht habe kommen sehen. Normalerweise bahnten sich meine manischen und depressiven Phasen ziemlich deutlich an. Nur nicht dieses Mal.   
  
Die Manie kickte mich hart in die Eier, kaum dass wir die Tour gestartet hatten. Vor dem ersten Konzert in Basel habe ich erfolglos versucht, meinen Therapeuten ans Skype zu kriegen. Nach dem Konzert, vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin und Endorphinen, hätten auf die Schnelle nur noch die Tabletten geholfen, mich wieder runter zu holen, aber ich hatte natürlich keine dabei. Nur ein Rezept, das man mir aber nicht ohne Weiteres einlösen wollte.  
  
Als wir in Paris die Bühne betraten, stand ich schon so unter Strom, dass Hopfen und Malz verloren waren. Ich musste nach der Show unbedingt noch Dampf ablassen und war froh, dass wir am nächsten Tag frei hatten und ich mich so unbedarft ins Pariser Nachtleben stürzen konnte. Dass der Akku meines iPhones sich zwischenzeitlich verabschiedet hatte und ich ungefähr drölftausend Anrufe und Nachrichten von Jared, Tomo und Emma auf meinem Handy hatte, sah ich erst am nächsten Morgen, als ich mit dem Kater des Jahrtausends wieder zu mir kam. So langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück. Der letzte Stopp auf meiner Clubtour. Housemusic, Schwarzlicht und Knicklichter. Zwischen den tanzenden Körpern schließlich das Ecstasy. Ich hielt mir den schmerzenden Kopf. Jared saß neben mir, auf Tomos Seite vom Bett. "Wo ist er?"  
  
Jared schaute auf die Uhr. "Mittlerweile wahrscheinlich im Flieger zurück nach LA."  
  
"Fuck." Ich setzte mich auf und trank einen großen Schluck Wasser aus dem Glas, das vermutlich Jared auf dem Nachttisch platziert hatte.  
  
"Kommt er wieder?"  
  
Jared schaute mich offen an. "Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er es nicht tut."  
  


Ich nagte an meiner Unterlippe. Ich wusste, dass Jared Recht hatte. Und dass Tomo im Recht damit war, gegangen zu sein. Ich hatte es mir ja selber vorgenommen, ihn gehen zu lassen. Aber als es nun tatsächlich so weit war, riss es mein Herz in tausend Stücke.  
  
Am nächsten Tag bekam ich meinen Therapeuten endlich an die Strippe, der mich zunächst in einer Videosession einigermaßen stabilisierte, dann ein Rezept für meine Tabletten an eine Apotheke in Rom faxte und sich schließlich in den nächsten Flieger setzte, um mich für ein paar Tage persönlich zu betreuen.

  
  
Jared blieb mit Tomo in Kontakt, ich nahm ihn erst ein paar Wochen später wieder auf. Einerseits, weil mich allein seine Stimme wahrscheinlich schon wieder aus dem Konzept gebracht hätte. Daher beschränkten wir uns auch aufs Schreiben. Andererseits auch, weil ich ihm so viel Freiraum wie möglich lassen wollte, damit er sich zu nichts gedrängt fühlte. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich unsere Beziehung ein für alle Mal in den Sand gesetzt hatte, dachte ich damals noch, dass er zur Band zurückkommen würde, wenn er sich wieder berappelt hatte.  
  
Es überraschte mich dennoch nicht, dass er es nicht tat.   
  
Was es trotzdem nicht weniger schmerzhaft machte. Ich weiß, es klingt immer wie eine Platitüde, wenn Menschen nach dem Ende einer Beziehung betrauern, dass sie nicht nur ihren Partner, sondern auch ihren besten Freund verloren haben. Aber bei mir trifft es zu. Tomo hat meinetwegen so viel Scheiße mitgemacht wie sonst nur Jared und vielleicht noch meine Mutter.  
  
  


Dass Tomo mich verlassen hat, ist mittlerweile fast zwei Jahre her.  
Nach unserem letzten Konzert der Tour im August 2019 habe ich mich in eine stationäre Therapie begeben. Ich gehe immer noch einmal die Woche zu meinem Therapeuten und einmal die Woche zu Narcotics Anonymous.  
Seit dem Zwischenfall in Paris im März 2018 habe ich nichts mehr angerührt, nicht mal mehr Gras oder Alkohol. Nur meine Tabletten nehme ich noch unter Aufsicht weiter, wenn ich in eine manische oder depressive Phase rutsche.

  
  
Jared und ich machen weiterhin gemeinsam Musik, nur ist es mittlerweile wieder eher so wie damals, als ich mit Mitte Zwanzig bei ihm eingezogen bin. Wir spielen bei uns zu Hause, Jared schreibt wie ein Verrückter und niemand weiß, ob jemals davon irgendwas das Tageslicht erblickt und auf einem Album veröffentlicht wird.  
  
Mein Kontakt zu Tomo beschränkt sich auf Glückwünsche zu Geburtstagen und Grüßen zu Feiertagen. Ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr schmerzen würde: diesen Zustand so fortzuführen, als hätte uns nie etwas viel tieferes verbunden, oder einfach damit aufzuhören und den Kontakt ganz abzubrechen. Nicht, dass Letzteres eine valide Option wäre. Diesen einen Strohhalm brauche ich, um mich an dem Mann festzuhalten, den ich bis heute über alles liebe.  
  


Man könnte fast meinen, dass ein unachtsamer Moment ausgereicht hat, um mein ganzes mühsam aufgebautes Leben einzureißen, bis zu diesem Punkt, an dem ich so gut wie alles, was mir mal etwas bedeutet hat, verloren habe.  
Aber tatsächlich ist es eine Reihe von vielen kleinen Momenten gewesen. Jede Menge Unachtsamkeiten, egoistische Episoden, Zynismus und gekränkte Eitelkeiten, die mich hierher gebracht haben. Die lange Geschichte einer Sucht, deren Happy End einzig darin besteht, dass ich das erste Mal in meinem Leben behaupten kann, clean zu sein.

  
  


Aber zu welchem Preis?  
  


  


_As I look out at the morning sun_  
 __There's no escape from the things I've done  
 _And out of everything I've lost,_  
 _Now I know that I just needed you_  
 _And darling, that's the truth_

  
  
  


Ende


End file.
